The present invention generally relates to a connector, a system and a method for connecting cables. More specifically, the present invention relates to a connector, a system and a method for connecting a first security cable and a second security cable. The connector, the first security cable and/or the second security cable may connect and/or may secure a portable electrical device to a power supply system and/or to an alarm system. An end of the first security cable may rotate and/or may turn in a clockwise direction or a counter-clockwise direction with respect to an end of the second security cable via the connector. The connector may have a finger attached to the end of the first security cable and/or a receiver attached to the end of the second security cable. The finger may be insertable into the receiver to attach and/or to connect the first security cable to the second security cable. A conductor of the finger may contact a receptor of the receiver to transmit, to communicate and/or to transfer an electrical signal between the first security cable and the second security cable.
It is generally known to display a portable electronic device, for example, in a store or other venue for sale to a purchaser. Typically, the portable electronic device is displayed in conjunction with a fixture, such as, a table, a shelf or a rack. The electronic device is connected to and/or attached to the fixture and/or to a network with a security cable. The network provides a voltage to and/or a current to the electronic device via the security cable. The network transmits and/or receives signals corresponding to video images and/or audio signals from the electronic device via the security cable. Further, the security cable electrically secures and/or mechanically secures the electronic device to the alarm system and/or the fixture, respectively.
However, the security cable which secures the device often prevents a customer and/or a user from manipulating and/or from examining the device. The device is often fixed to a surface of the fixture or the security cable for attaching the device to the fixture. The security cable may have a length which is not adjustable. Accordingly, the purchaser is unable to lift and/or to move the device to examine characteristics of the device, such as, for example, a weight, a texture, a contour, a configuration of the device and/or the like. A security cable with a longer length may be incorporated with the device and/or the fixture to allow the purchaser to examine the device. However, a longer security cable may be impractical, may restrict movement of the device and/or may tangle with other cables and/or the device or other devices.
A need, therefore, exists for a connector, a system and a method for connecting cables. Further, a need exists for a connector, a system and a method for connecting cables which may secure, may connect and/or may attach a first security cable to a second security cable. Still further, a need exists for a connector, a system and a method for connecting cables which may electrically connect and/or may mechanically attach a first security cable and/or a second security cable. Moreover, a need exists for a connector, a system and a method for connecting cables which may have a finger insertable into a receiver to connect and/or to attach a first security cable and a second security cable. Furthermore, a need exists for a connector, a system and a method for connecting cables which may rotate, may swivel and/or may turn the finger of a first security cable in a clockwise direction or in a counter-clockwise direction with respect to the receiver of a second security cable.